The Legend Of Spyro: The Invincible Energy
by SenorIdioteque
Summary: After winning the battle with Malefor and reforming the broken planet, our hero returns to the land of the living in a mind state and in possession of an invulnerable force. However, a powerful enemy is planning to steal Spyro's power and everything else.


_**The Legend of Spyro: The Invincible Energy**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebirth

_"Spyro," Cynder said with a somber tone in her voice and a soulful glimmer in her eyes, "I am sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be," I replied. "It's over now."_

_"So, this is it?" In my mind, I knew that it really was. I just didn't want to say it. Sure, Malefor has been defeated, but the damage was done. The planet is breaking away at the seams. It would take the miracle of miracles to turn everything around and end this nightmarish occurrence. _

_And just when I was on the brink of accepting my unfortunate fate, the voice of my late mentor, Ignitus recited a phrase that never stuck with me or reappeared until now._

_"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope to the future."_

_It was clear as crystal. The writing was on the wall in its greatest legibility. It wasn't pretty, the outcome, but I care more about the world's fate than my own. It would take every ounce of strength and energy that I have, but even if I somehow live, there might be a slow sure chance that it'll come back. Either way, reorganizing the entire planet is the only solution at this time._

_"Cynder," I said, "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here."_

_"Spyro, no!" She retorted. "You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."_

_"Where, Cynder?" I shot back with great desperation and concern. "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart, but I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." _

_"Then, I'm with you." Cynder said. With that, I took a number of steps to the side and Cynder did the same as I gathered up literally every ounce of my energy to complete this act that will indefinitely mark the end of the lives of us. All of my energy was compiled to unleash a powerful enough Fury wave that would reassemble this world. The wave began to escape my body. There was zero expectations and possibilities of turning back. I took a quick glimpse of the look on Cynder's face before I let the Fury wave escape. Her's was a look that combined grace, assurance and devotion. Her mouth then began to form into what would be the last words I'll ever hear._

_"I love you."_

_And then there was a flash of white. And then, nothing at all.'_

_Nothing until…_

* * *

"Get up, Spyro," said a voice from far away. It was a masculine, slightly gravely voice that had a welcoming nature to it. I also felt an encouraging nudge under my abdomen in an attempt to revive me. I attempted to bring myself up to greet the beholder of this voice. However, I seemed to be in a harsh weakened condition that was obviously the effects of the Fury wave. I dropped to the floor with a "thud." I knew nearly all of my energy had been drained because the feeling of pain was much more excruciating than I had ever felt in my life. I wouldn't let that be a difficulty to me. With my eyes closed tightly and teeth clenched, I used all of my will to lift myself up, ignoring my battle wounds and my severe lack of energy, and stood up with erect posture, or at least as close to erect as I could get at this point.

"Perfect, young one," the voice said, slightly closer to me than before. "Now, open your eyes." I obeyed the mysterious voice and opened my eyes to look around and study my current surroundings, but those surroundings were nonexistent. There wasn't a single being in sight. Literally nothing but void and darkness. I looked down and saw that even the ground that I stood on was pure sable, but for some odd reason, looked like glass.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping that the voice that I had just heard would answer, but it didn't.

"Hello?" I called out louder. "Is anyone out there?" Once again, not a single noise emitted from this dark realm of nothing.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the darkness of this space started to get grayer, meaning that a light of some sort was coming in. I looked towards the grayest spot in this void and saw a figure that was out of my focus at first, but came into a full clear view as I made out that the figure was an older dragon. I remained silent and sill until I was able to personally address this dragon as he walked closer with great composure.

Finally, we were both in an appropriate talking distance of each other where I can see him up close. He was an indigo-scaled dragon with a yellow underbelly similar to mine and had a somewhat muscular build. He wore tombac anklets on each of his legs and had tribal paintings around his neck. From his aura, I could tell he was a spirit dragon. Even his simple presence was giving off a heavenly vibe if you eliminate the aura. Is this one of the gods? Am I dead? Am I alive and this is just a hallucination? These questions had to wait though, because the dragon began to speak.

"Spyro," he said, "I am so glad that we are meeting in person. You have no idea how overjoyed I am. I may not be showing it, but I want you to take me seriously at this moment." I had no idea who this dragon was or why he wanted to meet me, but there were more important things that needed answers at this moment.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir," I said to the dragon, "but I just want to find out where I am and if I could leave here or not. I don't want to talk." The dragon grinned at my statement and motioned for me to stand near him, which I did without hesitation.

"Let me ask you this question first." He began to walk off into another with me at his side. "Do you know of your origins?"

"Well, of course I do," I said. "I was one of different eggs expected to be a rare purple dragon that's born only once every ten generations and would bring a sense of hope to the world and I happened to be that purple dragon. But, during my incubation, Malefor attacked the Dragon Temple and Ignitus had to take my egg and send it down the Silver River to safety."

"Very good," the dragon said, "but do you know about your parents?" This question really hit me. I always wondered ever since my discovery of being a dragon who they were and if they were alive or not.

"I…I never knew them." My hesitation was out of fear for confessing so. "The only people that I considered my parents were Sparx's parents, Nina and Flash. They were the ones who raised me. No one ever told me about my biological parents. I'm pretty sure that they are dead. But if they're alive, they probably don't know about me." The dragon placed his right foreleg on my shoulder and took a breath in. He faced me with a friendly grin.

"Young dragon," he began, "your parents haven't forgotten about you. They think about you and watch you every day. Both your mother and father wished that they had even a few seconds with you, just to talk to you and just to tell you how proud they are of you, especially after what you just did."

I was confused about all of the things that were coming out of the dragon's mouth. "How do you know about all that?" I questioned him. He simply chuckled at my question.

"Well," he answered, "who would know better than me, _son?_" His emphasis on the last word made me stop in my tracks. Could it be? Is this dragon really who I'm thinking it is now?

"Spyro," the dragon said, "my name is Ortwin and…I am your father."

Every muscle in my body and every metal reflex I had forced me to hug this dragon that was indeed my father. He returned the hug and we both just stayed in that position for minutes, just happy to be in the embrace of my closest of kin.

"I'm so glad that I'm finally meeting you in…wherever we are." I said on the verge of tearing up. "Nonetheless, I'm happy that I'm meeting you."

"And I'm happy as well." My father released me to look at me and give me a loving smile which, without hesitation, I requited.

"Well, Ortwin…, sorry, father, I apologize for switch subjects this fast, but, please tell me, where am I?"

"You're in a currently in the space once known as your living planet," he replied. He then held out his right foreleg. In the palm of it was a single stone. "This stone that I have is the very last piece of the planet that you once inhabited." The recital of those words made my emotive state drop much lower.

"Are you saying that I failed?" I asked. "That the world is no more?"

"No, Spyro," he said. "You have indeed saved the world. You see, that Fury wave you sent off was filled with all the power and energy that you conjured in your travels. It was so powerful that not only did it just bring the world back together, but reformed it into a new world. All this is is the only piece of the original planet that wasn't reformed. But, where you are at this exact moment, young one, is just part of the afterlife."

"Which one, dad? Heaven? Hell? Limbo?" I asked. "Neither," he replied. "You are in an extremely rare part of the afterlife known as Nec Fata. You're neither in any full form of being nonexistent. You're not yet dead, but your barely alive."

"I'm a little bit confused," I said. "So, you're saying that I'm neither dead nor alive yet I'm in an afterlife. How's that possible?"

"Well, you see, my son, this is a part of the outer world in which you begin a new life by giving away your former life. If you remember what Ignitus told you, your spirit will thrive on the living planet after your eternal rest. As of now, your life is in the hand's of the forces of the planet and the god's that represent its elements. However, in this case, your legendary act actually seemed to have appease the gods, being that you were the only purple dragon in history to do a great deed, saving the world from complete and utter destruction and all. Anyway, your amazing feat convinced them that you were deserving enough for an extra chance at life. They set an exact time for you to pass on which is a much, much, much, _much _long time from now, and if you ever die prematurely, you will return here as the world's forces put your scales back together and bring you back. So, right now, you are being reformed much like the world was. You'll be stronger, braver and wiser for your age, yet you will look and act the same, much like the world."

After my father finished his explanation, I just stared at him in awe. What I did would be considered legendary, of course, but so exalted that the gods actually believed that my life warranted renewal? Unheard of. It was almost a dream-like experience that I am being rewarded a second chance. "Wow," I said, "a second chance of life?"

"Well, why not, son," he said with a booming laugh. "After all, your actions deserve a reward. I enjoy watching you as you thrive in life, and learning that I have the opportunity to experience it again is a thrill. It's too bad that your mother isn't here. She would be extraordinarily proud of you." Suddenly, the entire once-black void immediately became translucent as I can see clouds and the world below it.

"I guess this means that I have to go back now," I said to him. I gave him another quick hug. "It was great to finally meet you."

"The feeling is mutual, Spyro." My father took my left foreleg and placed the last stone from the world's original form in my paw. "Here," he said, "hang on to this. Keep it for luck and memory of what the world once was and what it will be in the many years that progress."

"Thank you, father. Thanks so much." I squeezed onto this pebble as tight as I could to keep it close as I fall back to the planet. "I hope I see you again."

My father nodded. "So do I." He walked very close to me and placed his forelegs against me as I was at the glass floor's edge. "Now, let a life of eternal inner energy begin." He gently pushed me out of the translucent void and I fell back down into the world, yelling on my way down.

* * *

"Spyro, Spyro! Open your eyes!" I opened my eyes to find Cynder hovering over me with a look of worry which quickly shifted to glee after I opened my eyes. I looked around to survey where I was at this point and time. From the looks of the luscious green areas and the sunny atmosphere, it looked like we were outside the Valley of Avalar. I let out a big sigh to break the silence that Cynder and I were sharing.

"How long was I out?" I asked Cynder. "About three and a half days," she replied.

"Three and a half days?" I repeated. "If you were out an extra five hours, it would be four days. After the battle, we somehow were transported up on this hill. I was almost sure that you had died, but then you began to breathe and mumble in your sleep. I didn't understand what you were saying, but you weren't having any nightmares, so I figured that you'd finally come to feeling like heaven." I didn't respond I just simply stared at her, astounded that we both made it out alive.

"Um, hello," Cynder said, waving her paw, back in forth, in front of my face. "Reality to Spyro, come in, Spyro. You okay?" It took a while for me to finally respond to her as I pulled myself up from the ground to talk to her appropriately.

"Sorry, Cynder, I'm just thankful that we're both alive and well. I'm happy that the world is safe and all is well with it." Cynder smiled at me and gave me a quick nuzzle under my jaw.

"I'm proud, too," she said. After breaking the nuzzle, she began to walk away. "Where you goin'?" I called out.

"I getting you something to eat before we go. I plan on having us fly back to the Dragon City in maybe two days. I thinks it's best that you stay here and relax while I'm gone. You suffered some pretty bad battle wounds and they're still showing. I'll be back."

"Yeah, you're right." I responded, noticing a few open wounds where some pink inner flesh was exposed through my scared scales. "Well, hurry back, Cynder." With a nod, Cynder prepared to take off into the valley, but not before I said one final thing to her.

"Oh, by the way, Cyn?" I called out. She quickly turned her neck around to look back at me. "Yeah?" she said.

"Back at you." Cynder was a little confused by what I said and looked down to try and analyze what I said. Then, instantly, her head shot up and her face lit up with it as she turned to me. She had a great gleam in her eye and she smiled as wide as a church door. Most likely on the verge of breaking into tears, she could barely speak. All I did was smile back at her, to which she replied by actually crying out of joy. After a while, she then turned away to fly down to the valley and out of my sights.


End file.
